Mozaik Role
[[Archivo:Mozaik_Role_Akka_2.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Akka.]] Mozaik Role (モザイクロール) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 15 de julio de 2010 en Nicovideo y un 19 de enero de 2014 en YouTube. Actualmente supera las 7 millones de visitas en Nicovideo y las 162 mil en YouTube, convirtiéndola en la canción más destacada de GUMI. Tiene un manga que se publica en la revista COMIC@LOID, la historia es dirigida por DECO*27 y es ilustrada por Akka. El primer tomo puede ser comprado en Amazon y el segundo también en Amazon. También tiene una novela llamada "Mozaik Role ―high&melancholy―", escrita por Ray Brownie, dirigida por DECO*27, supervisada por Internet.Co e ilustrada por Akka. Puede ser comprada en Amazon. Megumi Nakashiro, la protagonista, nunca ha creído en doppelgangers o cosas paranormales, a pesar de que ella había estado en un club de ocultismo, aunque esto era a causa de su novio, Kubohara, que era miembro. Sin embargo su novio desaparece misteriosamente, algún tiempo después una chica ingresa a clase, Megumi Kokusenya, podría ser tomado normal, pero esa chica es completamente idéntica a Nakashiro, el único cambio es el color de pelo, pues el de Kokusenya es completamente negro. La actitud de Kokusenya con el tiempo se vuelve algo agresiva a Nakashiro, pues en realidad ella es su doppelganger e intentará hasta lo imposible por hacerla desaparecer o reemplazarla. Con la salida del manga se puede asegurar de que trata la historia, con lo cual queda desmentido que se relacione con Yowamushi Mont Blanc o que trate sobre aborto. Ya que hasta entonces, muchos fans había creído lo contrario. Intérprete: GUMI Música, Letra y Arreglos: DECO*27 PV: Akka y mirto *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Aimai Elegy *DECO*27 VOCALOID COLLECTION 2008~2012 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF GUMI from Megpoid *Palovrel World *THE VOCALOID produced by Yamaha *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) *VOCALOID Masterpiece Collections feat. GUMI 09-11 Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Megpoid the Music Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por animeyay. *Traducción al español por Mizumi Himutako. Kanji= とある言葉が君に突き刺さり 傷口から漏れ出す液を「愛」と形容してみた 思いやりの欠如と形だけの交尾は 腐れ縁のキミとアタシによく似ている 「それでも好き…。」とか（笑） 愛したっていいじゃないか 縛り　誰も　触れないよう これも運命じゃないか 消える　消える　とある愛世 終わる頃には君に飽いてるよ 愛か欲か分からず放つことは何としようか 思いやりの欠如と形だけの交尾は 腐れ縁のキミとアタシによく似ている それでもいいから…。 愛したっていうのですか？ しがみついて藻掻くことを 殺したっていいじゃないか キミが嫌うアタシなんて 愛したっていいじゃないか 縛り　誰も　触れないよう これも運命じゃないか 消える　消える　とある愛世 |-| Romaji= To aru kotoba ga kimi ni tsukisasari kizuguchi kara moredasu eki o ai to keiyou shite mita omoiyari no ketsujo to katachi dake no koubi wa kusare-en no kimi to atashi ni yoku nite iru "sore de mo suki" to ka aishita tte ii ja nai ka shibari dare mo furenai you kore mo unmei ja nai ka kieru kieru to aru aise owaru koro ni wa kimi ni aite'ru yo ai ka yoku ka wakarazu hanatsu koto wa nan to shiyou ka omoiyari no ketsujo to katachi dake no koubi wa kusare-en no kimi to atashi ni yoku nite iru sore de mo ii kara aishita tte iu no desu ka shigamitsuite mogaku koto o koroshita tte ii ja nai ka kimi ga kirau atashi nante aishita tte ii ja nai ka shibari dare mo furenai you kore mo unmei ja nai ka kieru kieru to aru aise |-| Español= Unas ciertas palabras que te atraviesan intenté describir como "amor" a los fluidos que salen de la herida La falta de consideración y la cópula de sólo figuras se parecen mucho a nuestra relación indeseable pero inseparable algo como "aun así me gustas..." (sonrisa) Está bien que haya amado, ¿verdad? te ato para que no toques a nadie más Esto también es el destino, ¿no? de un mundo de amor que desaparece y desaparece Por el momento en que termina, estoy aburrida de ti Sin saber si es amor o deseo, ¿qué será lo que liberaré? La falta de consideración y la cópula de sólo figuras se parecen mucho a nuestra relación indeseable pero inseparable aun así está bien, así que... ¿Me dices que me amaste? aferrarse y forcejear Está bien que te mate, ¿no? alguien como yo, a la que tú odias Está bien que haya amado, ¿verdad? te ato para que no toques a nadie más Esto también es el destino, ¿no? de un mundo de amor que desaparece y desaparece Versión de 40mP thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Para la quinta edición de la revista COMIC@LOID se hizo una colaboración entre 40mP y DECO*27, en el que ambos harían un cover de una canción del otro. Es este caso 40mP hizo un cover con su estilo de Mozaik Role. Fue publicada un 13 de marzo de 2014 y actualmente supera las 216 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: DECO*27 Cover: 40mP Ilustración: Tama *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *COLL@BOLOID Galería Mozaik Role Akka 1.jpg|Portada del primer tomo del manga. Tumblr_nk7irli6P61qklm00o1_540.jpg|Portada del segundo tomo del manga. Tumblr_nmmtpxdqu01qklm00o1_540.jpg|Portada de Mozaik Role ―high&melancholy―. Mozaik Role Manga Portada 1.jpg|Portada del Primer capítulo del manga, Ilustrada por Akka. Curiosidades *Logró entrar al salón de la fama de Nicovideo en un tiempo impresionante 32 horas con 40 minutos. *El 18 de noviembre de 2010, en 19 horas y 29 minutos logró ventas de dos millones de dólares. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Akka. *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Canción con Manga Categoría:Canción con Novela